What happened if Maester Seymour wasn't evil
by fancyrubydionna
Summary: What happened Seymour didn't murder his Father and Yuna marryed him.
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't you just be happy for me

What happened if Maester Seymour wasn't evil.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Yuna yelled after the wedding ceremony.

"Because he's going to use you! He doesn't love you, Yuna!" Tidus yelled back.

At this Yuna didn't say anything. She just strode out of the small room with her wedding dress trailing out behind her. Now, Tidus felt sad AND angry. Suddenly, he started kicking the furniture of the small room and the door as well. Of course everyone heard the sound and cam rushing in. Auron was the first to restrain Tidus while Rikku and Lulu were left picking all the furniture up.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Auron yelled at him after everyone had gone.

"I don't know. I was mad at Yuna for marrying that blue haired idiot and I just lashed out." He replied in a tiny squeak

"Don't call a Maester of Yevon that name." Auron said with an amused laugh.

"Hmm… alright, but I just hope Yuna's ok"

(Back at Guadosalam)

"Here we are; you're new home." Maester Seymour said to Yuna, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her inside the gigantic, authentic hall.

"Hmm…" Yuna replied, still thinking about what Tidus had said.

Inside, Yuna back changed into her Summoners outfit. Happy with how she looked, she made her way down the split staircase to greet her husband. She pushed open the purple doors leading to the dining room, only to be greeted by Tromell.

"Tromell, where's Maester Seymour?" She asked anxiously.

"Not to worry my lady, the Maester is at the Calm Lands" the faithful servant of the Maester answered.

"Oh, ok. Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked.

"No I'm sad to say that I do not." He said.

"Ok, thank you anyway." She said as she exited the room. What was Maester Seymour doing in the Calm Lands? She had to find out. But she could not walk along the Thunder Plains and Macalania alone. She knew who she was going to ask.

"Yunie I don't like it. Ahh!" Rikku yelled as they crossed the Thunder Plains.

"Rikku, it's alright. I need to find out what the Seymour's doing. Why would he go to the Calm Lands? There's nothing there!" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, but after your row with Tidus in Bevelle, everyone's split up. Wakka's back on Besaid practicing with Tidus and the Aurochs, Kimhari has gone back to Gagazet and Lulu's gone of with Auron." Rikku said in one big rush.

"Lulu and Auron?" Yuna asked.

"I know, I didn't get it either until I accidentally stumbled on them kissing in Macalania." She answered. Yuna was pleased for them but had more important things on her mind.

"So what are you doing with yourself?" Yuna asked to break the silence.

"Well I went back to Bikanel Island. Oh and guess what… I'm back together with Gippel!" Rikku said jumping up and down hugging Yuna.

"Wow, that's great news!" Yuna said.


	2. Seymour Secret

"Come on

"Come on!" Yuna urged as they entered Macalania.

"Phew, I'm glad we're out of that thunder!" Rikku yelled back for a few meters behind her. The forest was glistening and the sweet chiming music relaxed the two teens.

"What are you on about?" A familiar voice said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Quick hide!" Yuna whispered as she pulled Rikku behind a tree.

"But Maester, why do you keep her living? You have what you need, why can't you kill Lady Yuna now?" The servant standing next to him asked. Suddenly Maester Seymour grabbed the servant by the neck and hauled him off the ground.

"Don't you dare say that! I love Lady Yuna. Why in Zanarkand would I kill her! I only needed her bracelet so I could add the 'Gift' to it! You're lucky I don't fire you now!" He yelled at Guado servant. Yuna, hearing this, checked her wrist. The bracelet her mother had given her was not there.

"I'm sorry my lord. I meant no disrespect for you or for Lady Yuna."The boy stuttered.

Maester Seymour lowered his arm and a round disc dropped out of hid pocket.

"Hey look he dropped something!" Rikku said when they had gone. Yuna was in the corner, still processing what she had just seen. The Maester had loved her? And what was this 'Gift'?

"Oh my! We need to get back. But we can't without him seeing us!" Yuna said, snapping back to reality.

"Uh Yunie" Rikku began before she was cut off by Yuna.

"We'll never be able to get back in time!! Oh I wish we had some sort of teleport machine!" Yuna went on rambling.

"YUNIE!" Rikku yelled to stop her cousin for driving her mad.

"Huh?"

"You want a teleport? Well hears your teleport." She answered showing Yuna the round disc.

"Brilliant Rikku, Brilliant!!" Yuna gasped, hugging her.

"Right, according to my knowledge, we need to touch the blue bit and say our destination." Rikku told her.

"Right" Yuna answered putting her hand on the blue center on the disc with Rikku's hand following.

"Guadosalam" Yuna said in a clear voice and as if the disc had heard them, they disappeared into a bright blue light. They arrived in Guadosalam the very next second.

"Ok Rikku, thank you for helping but you need to go. They'll be back any minute!" Yuna urged to Rikku.

"Ok, I understand. Call if you need me Yunie!" Rikku yelled to her as she ran out of Guadosalam, heading towards the Moonflow. Yuna brushed herself down and entered her home. She looked around then climbed the stairs to her bed chamber. She layed down on the soft bed and thought about what she would say to him when he got back. She thought about asking him straight out what the 'Gift' was. No, if she asked him, he would ask where she heard of it. Perhaps she should stay quiet. Then, she heard the front door open and the Tromell saying that she was upstairs. Yuna quickly layed down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. And not a second too late because a minute later she felt the Maester sit on the bed beside her. She wandered what he was going to do to her. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She felt a waft of pleasure as he stroked her face and hair with his finger he kissed her lightly on the lips, then left the room.


	3. The Calls

Yuna awoke at the sound of shouting

Yuna awoke at the sound of shouting. Wow, she really had fallen asleep. She got out of bed and went down the stairs where her husband was fending off some protesters.

"Yuna, go upstairs, NOW!" He yelled at her. She hurried back upstairs and sat down on the bed. What was going on? Then the phone rang next to her bed. She'd never noticed it there before.

"Hello?"

"Yuna?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"…Tidus"

"Why are you phoning me?"

"Judging by the sound, the protestors have arrived"

"You sent them!"

"Yep"

"Why?" Yuna voice got stuck with tears.

"To show you that you don't belong with him."

"How the hell would you know?"

"So you confess?"

"No, he treats me with respect! He loves me and I love him!"

"No you don't!"

"Stop it why are going this Tidus? I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were more then that."

"No, I'm sorry but I have no feelings for you."

"You may not. But you soon will do" Then the line went dead. Yuna felt a tear trickle down her face. She got up, stormed down the stairs, told everyone to get out the way and raised her summoning stick and…

"Arrrrrrgggg" She yelled as a vibrant orange light sprung from her stick.

Suddenly the big door shut and the protesters were sent flying backwards. All of the room was filled with the same orange light. Then total blackness as Yuna fainted.


	4. Visiting Dad

"Where am I?" Yuna whispered.

"Oh Yuna! Thank Yevon your alive!" Seymour said.

"Seymour?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"It'll be better if I show you" He said pressing a button on the TV screen.

"That's me!" Yuna said.

"Yes, this shows exactly what happened"

On the screen Yuna could see that she had raced into the room and attacked everyone.

"That's me?" Yuna said in a mousey queek.

"Yes, we don't yet know what made you do it but…" He began.

"I know" she answered

"Know what?"

"How started the riot and who made me do what I did."

"Yuna, who? Who is it?" His voice raising a little.

After telling him about Tidus and the phone call.

"What?? This is terrible we need to track him down immediately!" Seymour Yelled.

"No! If you give him to Yevon then they'll through him in the Via Purifico!" Yuna protested.

"But if he's terrorizing you ma'am then he should be severely punished." Tromell said from the corner of the chamber.

"Take me to the Farplane." Yuna said finally

"What?" The Maester said, confused.

"My father will know what to do" Yuna answered.

"Please wait outside" Yuna said kissing him passionately, walking up the rock stairs to the Farplane. Inside, Yuna conjured up a image of her Father and there he was. Standing in mid-air.

"Father, what should I do? I love Seymour but not how I love Tidus. And Tidus is now stalking me. Should I be the famous wife of a Maester? Or a free summoner? Oh Father! I don't know! Why aren't you here?" Yuna said, crumpling to the floor.

"Cheer up Yuna" A voice said. Yuna looked up to see know one apart from herself and the image of her Father. Did her Father talk?

"Dad?"

"Yuna"

"Where are you?" She said running around the Farplane.

"Here."

"Dad what should I do?"

"Well since you've married a Maester of Yevon, It would make you there enemy for sure. And that Maester is bad news."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"I can't tell you anymore" the voice replied.

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the future."


End file.
